Maybe Not Sex
by candyHOLICo
Summary: Syuusuke asks Ryoma to go on a camping trip with him. Is it an excuse for sex? Oneshot, FujiRyo, very OOC. Inspired by Meg Cabot's Ready or Not.


Disclaimer: Hah! Yeah, sure I own, and apparently I'm also a leprechaun. Which I'm not.

Warning: Yaoi (guess who?) and lemon-scented

Author's note: Well, what can I say? Just a first Tenipuri fanfic. Yeah, that's all, I guess… um, enjoy and etc!

OMG—normal

_OMG—thoughts_

"OMG"—talking

Yeah, oneshot, let's start!

* * *

**Maybe Not Sex**

In my love relationship, my boyfriend has always been the one with all the courage.

I mean, I'm really good at tennis, I can give a good talking-to, and I am pretty damn cute, if I do say so myself. But my boyfriend was the one who shyly took my hands on our 2nd date; My boyfriend was the one to wrap his arms around me at our third movie date; My boyfriend was the one who to invite me to the beach and kiss me at sunset. And by then, after the kiss, I was pretty sure that my boyfriend was going to be the one who's going to bring up the sex question.

I was right.

Looking back, it started way before the last day of school. He hinted me though out the school year, "Oh Ryoma, look over there; look at that couple, practically having SEX in the middle of the street! I'm sure they went out for pretty long, maybe as long as us!"

Then, after that first time, he started to drop hints like bombs. I knew that the day he asks me to have sex with him is almost here. I also knew that he was going to fire the question before he graduate from University. So I thanked the gods that I don't see him that much in school because of our age difference (by two years, so we don't have any classes together but he normally walks me home. I dodge him by running to Momoshiro or Eiji's place.).

Anyways, it was the last day of school. I was really relived that I won't have to see that shaggy hair, that stupid smile, that nice, comfortable-looking chest, those cerulean blue eyes, and those strong arms for a while. But he won't leave me alone.

"Ryo-chan, Ryo-chan, Ryooooooo-channnnnnnn," The hair on the back of my neck stood up when I heard that voice. I hurried my foot steps and tried to get away from school as soon as possible. Well, what can I say, if I meet up with him now, he's going to go all, "Hey, Ryoma, wanna come over to my place and have sex?"

"Hey, Ryoma, why are you in such a hurry?" I can feel him on my heel already. I hurried

"Ryoma? Ryoma! Ryo—umh! OW!" I turned around. I was a bit scared, but kept going. Then, the drama movie I saw on TV last night came back to me in one dull, grey flash. What if he fell down the staircase I just ran down? Then he might've broken his left arm and 2 ribs! Next he'll get send to the nearest hospital, but the hospital won't have the proper equipment to fix his broken bones, so he'll have to go to another hospital, which is 97 miles out of the city! Then after he gets there, he's going to have to wait for another hour because they were performing a surgery on a 5-years-old girl who "accidentally" fell down the stairs with her abusive father right behind her! But he'll never the see the disgusting hospital food because he dies from the pain and horror of it all!

"FUJI!" I screamed as I ran towards the fallen University graduate (as of that day). I stopped dead in front of him. My dear boyfriend was lying facedown at the bottom of the stairs. I kneeled down, and whispered his name.

No answer.

I touched his body, and tested for breath. None. I was too afraid to test for his heart beat.

"Syuusuke? Are you alive? Oh my god, Syuusuke! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't—I mean, you—I—Please, just say something!" His body in my arms, I can feel myself going into the denial mood. I can't see Syuusuke's cold, dead body all that well now, since my eyes are really moist from tears. Then…

"Pysch! HAHAHAHAHA! Oh RYO-CHAN! You are SO adorable! I mean, you _fell for it!_ Get it? FELL? Because you thought I fell and you—HAHAHAHAHA!" Either Syuusuke came back from the dead, or he's going to be dead really soon.

I guess Fuji saw my face, since he decided that now was a good time to stop laughing. I kept glaring at him the whole time we walked back to my apartment. As I searched for my keys, Syuusuke pulled me close to him. This surprised me. Soon, his lips found their way to mine, and it was 7 minutes of pure heaven. At last he pulled away, smirking all the while. I sighed. When he kisses me, there's no way I can stay angry at him. No matter what he's done to me.

Finally, I found my keys and began to unlock the door, when he fired the question. Oh yes. THE question.

"Hey Ryoma, you wanna come camping with my family?"

I froze. "C-camping?"

The devil himself nodded, "Yeah. Camping. With my family. I mean, we get our own camping grounds, just you and me, but my family's all going."

"Our own camping grounds?"

"Yeah. There's some space between us and the rest of my family, but we're really close. We can light a camp fire and sing camp songs."

Light a camp fire and sing camp songs? Is that a code for HAVING SEX ON A CAMPING TRIP? Instead of frantically yelling at him, I frantically found a solution

"I'll have to check with my parents." Oh, smooth move, Ryoma. A grown man (well, almost), checking with his parents about going on a camping trip.

Maybe that's why Syuusuke's looking at me weird. Or maybe it's because I'm having trouble with opening my door.

"Let me help you with that." Syuusuke's hands grabbed my hands in such a position that he's hugging me. Not to mention the special surprise I find DOWN THERE. Then that mischievous smile creeps back. Not that I can see it, but I can feel it.

"Is it _hard_ opening the door?"

I so wanted to turn around to slap him. I turned around, all right, but didn't slap him. Instead, I found him kissing me all over again.

A few more minutes of pure heaven.

Then I'm in a rage.

"FUJI SYUUSUKE! DO YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO GO AROUND HARASSING PEOPLE LIKE THAT? DO YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO IMPLY THINGS LIKE THAT IN PUBLIC? DO YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE MY DAMN BOYFRIEND YOU CAN GO AROUND KISSING AND HUGGING ME IN PUBLIC? NORMAL PEOPLE DON—oomph!" Hello, Lips of Fuji Syuusuke, we meet again.

* * *

That night, I called my dad with grudge. As his voice came up on the line, I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

"Uh, hi dad."

"RYOMA! Good thing you decided to call!"

"Um, dad? Can I ask you something?"

"Is it about how to screw a girl?"

"…"

"Oh wait, you're gay. Sorry kid, I've never screwed a guy before, can't help ya there!"

"Dad, please."

"…"

"Anyways, can I go on a camping trip with Syuusuke? You know, the one who TOLD YOU HE THOUGHT YOU WERE HOT AND WANTED TO DO YOU? He also DID SOME WEIRD THINGS WITH THE TENNIS RACQUET? And then he FED KARUPIN CONDOMS?"

Please say no, please say no, please say no…

"I dunno, son."

Just say no! Geez, for Karupin's sake, say no! Think about all the money we wasted trying to get that condom out of the cat!

"Hmmmmm…"

Say no, say no, say no, say no, say—

"Okay."

I hung up. See? This is why I never call the idiot. Well, now to call Fuji and tell him the great news.

* * *

I got no sleep that night. After calling Syuusuke, I knew I was in for it. No way out now. If I wanted out, Syuusuke would just frown at me, then kiss me, then smile at me, and I'll be all, okay, I'll go and have sex with you in a forest. So basically, there's no point in quitting.

Knowing sleep was a long way off, my thoughts drifted to the camping trip. When will Syuusuke make his move? Which PJ should I bring? Would he find the bunny PJ too childish?

"Karupin, you are SO lucky you don't have to go through this damn thing." I stroke Karupin's back gently, disturbing the cat—who is sleeping soundly at my pillow—not at all.

And my night pretty much went like that, talk to Karupin, turn, stare at my wall, turn, think about how hot Syuusuke will look like without anything on. Of course, not down there. I'm not that perverted.

* * *

As soon as I get in the Fuji Family Van (yes, capitalized) and sit next to Syuusuke in the middle seat, I knew no body in that damn family would care if I lost my virginity to their son. Why, you ask, do I assume this? Well, maybe it's because Yumiko is making out with her boyfriend (who is also brought along for the trip) and the parents aren't even saying anything. They don't even care that the couple is practically having sex in the back seat of their car. They also don't care about the fact that Yuuta is sitting next to the couple, trying to scoot away from the hormone-crazed people. It's not working.

And the parents don't care.

This is going great. At the camping site, Mr. and Mrs. Fuji won't even care about the fact that screams are going to be coming from their son's tent. They won't even care about the fact that their son is screwing an innocent little kid (not really) ALMOST RIGHT NEXT TO THEM. They won't even care about the fact that the next day their son is going to be like, "Morning parents. Did you sleep well? I slept _well_." Oh, no. They won't even care.

But luckily, I am smart.

I am smart, and therefore I brought my own tent.

I brought my own tent, and therefore won't have to share one with my boyfriend.

I won't have to share one with my boyfriend, and therefore I won't have to lose my virginity.

I am so smart.

Anyways, I was so busy thinking about all of this that I forgot to answer Syuusuke's question ("Hey, how's it going?") But of course, a frown comes up to his face and he cups my face with his hands, "Is something wrong? You look kind of out of it."

"Um, nothing! I'm just a bit sleepy, you know. It's early and stuff." I blush while I answer. To make sure that Syuusuke won't see me blush and make fun of me for the rest of the trip ("Oh RYO-CHAN what a TOMATO you are!"), I break away from his grip and turn my face towards the window. After a quick hello exchange between the Fujis and me, we drive off, with Yumiko and Kei (that's his name; what a loser name) giving off more noises than needed.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

After a few hours of driving, we finally arrive at the destination. I slept through most of the trip; I would've slept all day, if Syuusuke didn't kiss me awake.

Actually, molesting me awake would be more fitting.

Anyways, the big point is that we finally arrive at the camping site. It turns out our camping sites are really close together, with a few sites in between each of us. This way, we get our own personal space. Just what I was afraid off.

All of the camping sites are in this huge forest (I'm not sure about huge, but it was pretty big) with all these leaves and twigs and stuff on the ground. Everyone got off at Mr. and Mrs. Fuji's site and unloaded their stuff. Yumiko, Kei, and Yuuta share one camping site, which is 3 sites right to Mr. and Mrs. Fuji's site. They walked off with their tents and stuff before I had time to say "good luck" to Yuuta.

Then, Syuusuke's face was just a few inches away from mine, "Shall we head to our camping site too, sweet?"

I swear, I could've melted right there, with his cerulean eyes looking into my kind-of-gold-ish-but-also-brown-ish eyes. But of course, the magical moment ended, "Or should I give you a _lift_?"

Yes, I slapped him. So what? I'm sure other people do that often too.

Anyways, after a few more minutes of Syuusuke implying things to me, we arrive at our camping site. Really, calling it a "site" maybe too much. It's just a small circle with no trees, surrounded by trees. It was so dumb, I nearly laughed. Like Syuusuke actually wants to do me HERE! I swear, it was really hilarious.

Syuusuke looks satisfied enough, though. He walked into the middle of the bald circle, and took in a deep breath. Then he exhaled. Then he said (more like yelled), "Ah, mother nature! Are you ready, Ryoma?"

And then I freaked. I didn't know he would even do me here, in this empty lot they call a camp site, and not even in a tent! And so, being the straight A student I am, I said the smartest thing ever, "Um."

Um. I said um.

Then guess what? Syuusuke started to set up the tents. "Are you ready to set up the tent," not "are you ready to have your virginity taken by me." Common mistake, right?

Right. So after standing at my place like an idiot for 30 seconds, I ran over to help Syuusuke. It was quite fun, actually, with him constantly making light jokes about my ability to set up a tent, which is quite poorly, and me constantly hitting him hard on the arm. We laugh, we kiss, we have fun, it was wonderful. And just when I almost forget about the sex thing (I can't _forget_ it. It just kind of sits in the back of my mind, you know?), he touches my crotch.

"Sorry."

Sorry. You don't just say SORRY when you _accidentally_ touch your boyfriend's crotch. You just don't. Then, the whole sex and virginity-taking thing come back to me. It was like a flashback in a movie. I heard this _whoosh _sound, and then, the next thing you know, I'm thinking, "Holy crap. I'm not here to have fun. I'm here so my boyfriend can de-virgin me."

Crap.

Then I started to freak all over again: What if the whole thing goes bad and I get HIV? What if I did something wrong and Syuusuke decides that he doesn't like me anymore? What if he thinks that the bunny PJs are too kiddy-ish? What if he decides that sex with girls are better?

I guess my face twisted a bit, since Syuusuke stopped what he was doing, which was going inside the tent then come out, and came up to me, face full of concern, "Are you okay, Ryoma?"

"Huh? Yeah! Sure, I'm fine, no problem! I'm really, really fine!" And I snap out of my trance, only to come face-to-face with my problem. Syuusuke has really nice features, if you know what I mean. You can see that his eyes, even though they're closed, are a beautiful shade of blue; his nose is very well shaped; his lips are full, yet not huge, unlike mine. I blushed, and Syuusuke probably took this for a sign of fever since he put one hand on my forehead and frowned. I swapped his hand away and crawled into the tent to inflate the air bed we got. And also to escape that precious face, but whatever.

Syuusuke came in behind me, which only adds up to my frustration. He crawled right in front of me, and to my great displeasure, on top of the air bed I was trying to inflate. It's not that Syuusuke is fat or anything, but air beds won't bloat up if someone's on top of it. I know, because oyaji got one in America once, and I was sitting on it when he was inflating it, and then the thing won't fluff up, so oyoji called me fat, which got mom mad, so she slapped him, and then I started to cry because this girl in my class, her mom slapped her dad so they got divorced, and I didn't want my parents to divorce. They didn't. But whatever. The point is, you can't have anyone on top of an air bed when you're inflating it.

"Ryo-chan? Are you sure you're okay? You look really flushed. Maybe something hot to drink? Hot chocolate? Hot tea? Hot coffee?" Hot sex? I think not. So I shook my head no, and pushed him off the air bed so the battery-powered pump could do its thing. But of course, I should know, Syuusuke is way to stubborn to just get off. He came up from behind, and wrapped his strong arms around my middle. Then his head dropped onto my neck, and he started to nibble it. I instantly relaxed, and collapsed onto the air bed. We stayed like that for a few minutes, with him biting my neck lightly, and me breathing heavily. In the back of my mind, I was thinking, _GET THE HELL OFF THE AIR BED! I WANT IT FUCKING INFLATED!_ But of course, like I said, the back of my mind.

After a while, Syuusuke's hand slowly worked its way down my waist, onto my stomach. Then, it was this close to my, um, _down there_. And I closed my eyes (technically, it was already closed, but you know) and thought to myself, alright, this is it. I can do this. If Syuusuke thinks that we're ready, then we're ready. Of course, maybe I shouldn't fully trust him like that. He did do some pretty scary things to Karupin, but I find it hard to resist his decisions when his lips and teeth and tongue are on the back of my neck, sucking away.

Then suddenly, when his hands were practically on it, he stopped. Then he got up, smiled down on me, and said, "Well then, let's get everything else done around here, huh?"

I was gawking at him. My eyes probably looked like they were ready to pop out of my head. I was surprised, stupefied, and surprisingly, angry. Well, maybe the reason I was getting mixed feelings was probably because I was disappointed. I mean, the dude got me all worked up and I even bought condoms with me(I'm not sure if guys are supposed to use them, but dad says that whenever you screw someone, you should bring condoms; I just guessed "someone" included us guys), and then he goes, Sorry toots, never mind. I'm getting all worked up about a complete bitch.

Then, just as I was staring at Syuusuke, looking like an idiot (me, I mean), suddenly, a thought crossed my mind: Maybe he's waiting for tonight. I heard from Yumiko that there was going to be a light drizzle tonight, and I faintly remember telling Syuusuke that I loved rain, and thought it was romantic. My stare softened into a caressing gaze. I stood up, coming face-to-face with Syuusuke (not true; Syuusuke maybe a bit shorter than the male average, but I am too short. Way short. Making Syuusuke a head taller than me.), and cupped his face with my hands. I put on my sunny-day smile, and then kissed him lightly. He stared at me weirdly, like I'm a twitching fly or some crap, but then, he laughed, and hugged me tight.

Nothing like a little romance.

* * *

The rain did come down that night. It wasn't a light drizzle anymore, it's like a bit of a storm. But I didn't really give. If Syuusuke thinks that we're ready for sex in a storm, I'm fine with it.

After we lit our camp fire, I sat on Syuusuke's lap and watched the fire burn down all the wood. It was satisfying in a Godzilla kind of way. We talked a bit. He told me how he dreaded, as he called it, the real life. He said he didn't want to have to face all those life decisions yet, and that he wasn't ready to leave me. It was really sweet, you know. I mean, usually, the most Syuusuke would say to me was that I had a really nice private part (he's never seen it, he just likes to see me blush and seize up). I was really touched, so I turned around and faced him, "Syuusuke, you idiot, if you really think that our relationship's going to end just because you're moving on, then you're wrong. Big time. I don't even know why I am dating you." And I kissed him. This is one of the few times when I am the one to start a make-out session, but whatever.

Just as we were getting hot there, around the campfire and everything, I felt something cold on my neck. Then, rain came pouring down. Seriously, it was like, _shuu_, and then boom, me and Syuusuke were like, wet. He hustled me back to my tent, and closed the zipper for me. I was dripping wet, and wondered how in hell I was supposed to have sex with my boyfriend dripping wet.

Then again, dad always says that the thought of having sex dripping wet seduces the male species. I wonder if Syuusuke will be seduced.

Obviously, I have not yet to see my hair.

But whatever. So then, after sitting in the tent, fantasizing about later and dripping wet, I decided to change into my pajamas. The pink, bunny ones. Oh god. Does Syuusuke like pink and bunny together?

After I changed, I got under the blankets on my air bed. It wasn't particularly cold, but it was kind of chill, so I wrapped myself in the blanket really tightly, waiting for Syuusuke to come. Meanwhile, I thought about what dad rambled about (even though it was mainly tips on how to screw a girl, but I figured it might do _something_, right?).

One hour passed. Okay, so he's probably getting ready.

Two hours. I'll just wait. He's going to be here soon, with probably a whip in hand or some crap.

Three hours. What the hell?

Four hours. Maybe it's my hair. It must be the stringy hair that's still wet from the rain.

Five hours. And I couldn't take it. It has been 5 fucking hours, and it's midnight now. What is up with Syuusuke? So despite the rain and mud, I marched over to Syuusuke's tent, which has a bit of light coming from it and is 10 feet away from mine, without shoes. I was damn pissed off. And then, finally getting to his tent, which was red and black (Made by that SwissArmy crap company), I zipped the zipper open.

What I saw surprised me. Fuji Syuusuke sat on his air bed, a tiny flash light in his hand, READING. That's right, reading. He looked up, and his expression clearly read, What-The-Hell-Are-You-Doing-Here-Getting-Mud-And-Water-In -My-Tent? I just sort of gawked at him, because even if I felt like an idiot, marching all the way over here and stuff, Syuusuke still looks unbelievably hot without a shirt on. Then, he went all, "Ryoma?"

And I was really confused, so I asked, "Why aren't you putting on a black leathered tight skin outfit? Why aren't you getting out the whip?"

I must've freaked him out or something, because Syuusuke sort of dropped his flashlight. Then, with his pretty blue eyes popping out (in a hot way, of course), he chocked out, "What?"

And then, it hit me.

Fuji Syuusuke did not want to have sex with me on this trip.

Fuji Syuusuke did not want to take my virginity.

Fuji Syuusuke was only kidding around when he implied all those things.

I knew this, because Syuusuke really did look surprised. I mean, he's not the kind of person to go around dropping cute little flash light on the ground. He's also not the kind of person to go speechless for a few minutes.

I think I realized all of this I-didn't-want-to-have-sex-with-you crap too late, because you know, I've been sort of serious about this. I still have the condoms in my PJ bottoms. But when Syuusuke was all, "what?" it hit me really hard. Like, whammo, and then I knew I was stupid and mistaken and dumb and idiotic and—

Oh. My. God. And I was totally looking forward to it. I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO SEX.

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!

Then I sat down on Syuusuke's air bed, still wet and muddy, with my back facing him. The owner of the bed crawled over, and shook me a bit, "Ryoma? Ryoma, what's wrong? Are you o—"

"But you said we were going to light a camp fire and sing camp songs." I turned around to face him.

If I thought Syuusuke looked confused before, well, I guess it proves that even the brightest of us can be wrong, "We did do that! I mean, we didn't sing camp songs, but we lit a camp fire, didn't we? I mean, if you wanted to sing camp songs, we can do that now."

I just sort of stared at Syuusuke, and then, I went all, "Hm."

Seriously, _hm_. A boy goes, sorry, toots, we're not going to have sex like you thought we would because I said camp fire and camp songs, and I go, hm.

No, not "Are you fucking for real?" or "Oh joy! Praise Jesus!" or "But I wanted it! Give it to me now, my lover!"

Hm.

Syuusuke turned from confused to curious, "What did you think it means?"

I was about to go all, "Oh nothing, my dear, just that you wanted to screw me up," but then, something inside me snapped. Maybe it was from dad calling me a wimp, or Momo and Eiji poking fun at me being the girl in the relationship, or Karupin's Condom Adventure, but whatever it was, I snapped.

Or rather, I slapped.

And really hard, too. Not like a playful slap, like I usually give to Syuusuke, but a slap slap. Like a _phash_ slap. Anyways, I slapped him. And Syuusuke's curiosity disappeared, "What the hell?"

Then I started to yell at him, "YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU PIECE OF SHIT? YOU GOT ME ALL FUCKING WORKED UP AND BOOM, YOU'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO DO IT? WHAT THE HELL IS FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU!"

Just so you know, I'm usually a nice little kid who doesn't cuss like this.

Sort of. In a close way. Kinda.

Anyways, Syuusuke got pretty scared, I guess, because he kind of inched back a bit from me, and is currently wrapped up in his blanket. A few seconds passed, with me glaring at him, panting like hell, and him (am I mistaken?) whimpering a bit.

"Um, Ryoma?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that?"

And then, I realized what I just did, and slapped a hand to my face. I mumbled a sorry before I started to bow out. Then, just as my head was almost out of the tent, Syuusuke's hand grabbed my leg. I turned around and saw him with, again, a curious look in his eyes. "Ryoma, what was that about?"

And since all my previous courage was used up, I blushed. And really hard too, might I add. "Nothing. I just thought you were going to do something when you said camp fire and camp song."

The devil incarnation's lips curled up on both sides, "And what might that be?"

And I showed him.

The condoms in my pocket, I mean.

* * *

Of all the things in life, I have enjoyed only so many. Tennis is one of them. Syuusuke is another. Dad is something (no, I'm not even using someone) I deeply regret ever to come across. Of course, after the camping trip, I now also consider sex a great pleasure in life. Especially if it's sex with Syuusuke.

Or maybe just being with Syuusuke.

Or maybe just Syuusuke.

God, just great, I love him. How perfect.

* * *

Author's Rambles: **Holy! I actually finished this thing! I started like, what, 2 or 3 month ago! Hehe, super lazy… anyways, sorry if there's any grammar mistakes, but you know, I suck at ELA and English is like, my second language and everything, but whatever. And also, this is my first PoT fanfic and I haven't been writing for a while (due to my bestest and oldest account being closed), so this and experimenting fanfic. I hope you enjoyed this, and review! I love reviews! Who doesn't?**

**P.S. The last part, including the ending, did not go through revision and is done at about 12 P.M. in a state of hall**


End file.
